Will of Tsunayoshi's Guardians
by fantasia-Yuu
Summary: They all had their reasons to join, but will it change for the boss?
1. Mukuro:Place for acceptence and trust

Mukuro never knew why he came to respect Tsuna.

Why he would grow an attachment to the Vongola Boss. He hated the mafia; he tried to take over it. When he finally though he could defeat the last boss in line of the Vongola family and lost he started to doubt. The short second they clashed, he saw those eyes, eyes impossible of betrayal. As he was dragged back by Vindicare he heard him asking why he must be imprisoned. He wasn't surprised why Reborn told him Tsuna cared for his wellbeing, and when he was asked to join the family, he agreed at once in his head. He never regretted saying 'yes' to Reborn.

* * *

><p>Even during the future, as he was losing to Byakuran he remembered the brown-ember eyes, that never failed to mesmerise him. He wondered how he came to trust those eyes, to join the mafia whom he hated, to always put down his pride and lose Kyoya to stop the fight so Tsuna wouldn't be worried. He wondered when he considered Tsuna as a friend, someone to trust, and someone he would protect. Was it Chrome? Did her affection to his kindness affect him as well? Tsuna was too innocent, pure and right to be a mafia boss.<p>

When he got his future memories after the great battle, he saw the will of his Boss, yes, HIS boss. He could only laugh in his head and congratulated Chrome in her efforts in her head without forgetting to add the normal kufufu after the sentence.

* * *

><p>As he lost contact with Chrome during their voyage for the Shimon, he was worried, his heart tensed, and in his cold, watery grave he panicked. Mukuro, as he possessed Chrome he did it for Tsuna, knowing he would want him to come, when his body was taken, he even used his last strength to possess the stupid owl.<p>

He held no ill will as Tsuna gave a sickening punch to his body, he held no ill will that his body was crumbling to pieces, and he even cracked a sick joke that he'll be fine.

* * *

><p>He regretted being an ally to Verde, he regretted attacking Tsuna even as he kept his mask of hating the mafia, he could see worry in Tsuna's eyes. He knew attacking him was against his will, but he played along never the less, to defeat him and protect his family from Colonello's soon to come attack.<p>

His heart swelled with joy as Byakuran protected Tsuna from the attack, all hatred for him disappeared and he wondered when he became forgiving.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was a man who had power yet held the innocence no mafia boss in his generation had. Mukuro held respect for him and in his heart there was a place for him, he knew Tsuna still cared for him and that was all Mukuro needed. A place to belong, he found it in Tsuna.<p>

* * *

><p>One down ^^ hope you liked it<p> 


	2. Yamamoto:Antidote for worry

Yamamoto loved baseball. Everyone in Namimori High knew, yet what they didn't know was as Tsuna saved him from falling to his death, he felt a warm power that would embrace him with all the care so he decided he wanted to befriend that person. Many people wanted to be friends with him, wanted personal gain, to be noticed by the female students but Tsuna was different. Tsuna would give up everything he had for him. Yamamoto the popular jock deep inside wanted comfort and to know someone would be there would give advice and look out for him.

After his humiliating defeat when he first met Squalo, in his heart he was saddened because he couldn't protect Tsuna who would protect him. He smiled nevertheless as it gave Tsuna comfort; he would grin at any opportunity, even with Reborn because he knew Tsuna had one less worry.

When he received the half-rain ring and he knew he could battle Squalo again, he accepted it without a second thought. He could prove his worth. During the battle itself, he forced himself to smile, every blow he took from the swordsman he kept his smile, hoping it would ease Tsuna's worry.

Yamamoto never considered Tsuna as his boss, but a great trustworthy friend who he would give up anything for, baseball, his right arm and even his own life.

Yamamoto disliked it when everyone disappeared but when he appeared to everyone in the future, he felt a slight pang of disappointment that he couldn't see Tsuna. As he saw the deep trouble they were in his demeanour changed, he would once again protect his friend and comrades in his own way, fighting with a cheerful smile that would wash and ease any of their pain.

Yamamoto knew of Tsuna's worries, in his deep slumber after getting attacked he knew Tsuna would be worried. He knew as soon as his blood splattered across the wall painting it crimson, he knew worry would overcome Tsuna and he would not there to comfort him. As he fell he truly regretted not keeping his guard and as he woke he immediately rushed to Tsuna without knowing what he was in for. He kept his friendship with his attacker knowing Tsuna would have done the same. As he saw Tsuna sigh a breath of relief he knew he had done his job.

When he was given a watch to battle for Reborn his heart swelled with pride. When he couldn't find his boss however, his pride was shattered to nothing. As Team Reborn fought the illusionists and Verde, he swore a silent oath that he would do anything to protect Tsuna and made sure he would triumph.

In the end Yamamoto needed not to prove his worth to Tsuna. Tsuna already deemed him worthy and with that Yamamoto found a something to live for.

It was no longer baseball, it was the will to smile and be the cleansing one to wash away all the pain.

* * *

><p>hope you all liked it! It was a different style to Mukuro's one so i hope it's ok ^^<p>

**Alia Inverse- **Thankyou for taking your time to reveiw :)


	3. Lambo:The great Lambo finds his Majesty

A new one up :) thankyou for the reviews XD

* * *

><p>Lambo knew he was nothing compared to the adults in the Bovino family. Lambo wanted to be the best and the most powerful, to have minions following him everywhere, He wished he would quickly grow up and join the world of grown-ups. He loved the Bazooka, if allowed him to see what would happen when he became and 'big kid'. He never imagined being someone who worked for a kind man like Tsuna. It confused him at the time, how he wasn't great and ruling the world but he always ended up in a room, a fight or in his bedroom. Mind you, every time he travelled to the future there where people in black suits, colourful ties and rainbow shirts!<p>

Lambo was ecstatic when he got a mission to kill Reborn, but he ended up getting thrown far away, in tears screaming MUST KEEP CALM! The only person he could cling to was Tsuna who never got mad at his laughs of 'Lambo-sama is the best' or his grenades in his hair. He would in fact get concerned at how a five year old could carry a truckload of grenades in the tiny afro. Lambo liked the attention.

He grew to like his big brother Tsuna; he always gave him candy and spoiled him when many would be throwing insults, dynamite, bullets and gyoza buns. During the ring conflicts Lambo knew he was stuck in a giant puddle of mud possibly resulting in his death but as he threw the Bazooka over his head he wished he would see Tsuna.

He did.

He gave Lambo grape candy, sung him a song until he slept, and wished him luck before he disappeared in a poof.

* * *

><p>The future bid him a better fortune, he got to play with I-pin and everyone, but he missed his big brother. He never knew it was Tsuna who tucked him into bed at night and sung him to sleep just like mama would. When he unleashed his Cambio Forma and electricity surging through the living dinosaurs, even though he screamed "Mama" he whispered 'Tsuna-nii' in the quietest voice and slept peacefully throughout a raging battle.<p>

Lambo enjoyed every moment he spent with Tsuna. Inside his childish exterior he wanted a role model, a person who would love him and shower him with concern. Lambo was the kid who had been ignored and bullied by higher ranks such as Reborn, found attachment to Tsuna.

Tsuna was the only person who would scream at him to save himself when he cried after being attacked by his friend Rauji. Only he would hug him after he returned to the present and told Lambo to ignore Gokudera's muttering of 'stupid cow, wasting the tenth's time'.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was a great big brother, the countless times Lambo appeared to him in the future he would shut his guardians up to talk to Lambo in a soothing voice and shower him with encouragements. When he was left at home with I-pin he wondered what Tsuna-nii was doing. He didn't know they were out there battling many strong opponents but every time Tsuna arrived home and Lambo would rush up to greet him, Tsuna would squeeze him in a hug and laughed if Lambo commented on his cuts and bruises.<p>

He was Lambo-sama after all.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I'm unsure who to write on next..maybe Hibari? Gokudera? maybe you should tell me lol ^^<p> 


	4. Hibari:Punctured soul, mask of pride

Thank you for all the lovely reviews :) By popularity, it was Hibari that i wrote about. I have different formats of writing for different characters ^^

* * *

><p>Hibari didn't know why he was attached to small animals. Were they so helpless? Were they excellent at hiding their true power?<p>

Hibari found out the questions apply to herbivore named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari had a great interest at this herbivore, at how he would be a pathetic weakling and at another moment, he would be strong, convicted and passionate to protect those around him.

* * *

><p>During the ring battles, as soon as he entered the corridor of a very much destroyed building he suppressed a small smile as he saw Tsunayoshi's face brighten up at his appearance. He disliked the fact his heart swelled with pride when those ember eyes told him to find and save the others, yet he loved it when Tsunayoshi faced Xanxus without fear or worry for his other guardians as he knew Hibari was on the job. Hibari knew Tsunayoshi would fight his best for them, for him.<p>

Hibari slowly decided to join the family whole heartedly but he kept it a secret. He would let his ferocity, annoyance and fury show on his face, even his heart was completely different. He couldn't lower himself; he couldn't let go of his dignity. When Tsuna worried and fussed over how to defeat Byakuran after the base got teleported, he spoke his longest sentence ever in years,

"We'll just have to bite them all to death"

He turned and looked at Tsuna in the eye and left; he felt Tsuna understand his statement, understood his will to protect them by assault and by being out in the battlefield yet not too close to the family, like a lone cloud would. Tsunayoshi understood and Hibari was grateful that he did.

When the pineapple-head appeared to make an illusion of him dying he nearly refused, but he needed to keep his promise to Tsuna. As he was under the protection of illusions he was confused at when he became so accepting, so willing to protect. It was as if fate mocked his high position. He kept his stoic manner and deduced that Tsuna was in fact a small animal that was vulnerable, and he was the one to do that, how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>As he used energy implanting Roll into ice, every thought was to show Tsuna what pride was. Hibari may have half lied about his pride he still managed to tell his boss, pride is something you can't give up. He found out Tsuna's pride was in his family and friends, he relaxed, the Hibari Kyoya knew that moment Tsuna would protect him, he knew his boss would give his all to save him if he ever needed the help, IF he needed it.<p>

Hibari started to question his pride during the Arcobaleno fights. He knew his pride was not in discipline when he regretted telling two herbivores that everyone he hated was in the Vongola family. He wanted to tell them he didn't hate his boss; but he let them go instead to find Tsuna. He was on a different team after all.

* * *

><p>Hibari slowly figured his pride was not in discipline but in Tsuna. For the first time in his life he was embraced and welcomed even though he wasn't friendly, he finally had a family who didn't run away screaming. He had a boss who understood and saw through his mask of violence and deceit and saw the damaged soul underneath. He saw the need of care, friendship, attachment and he saw the more sensitive heart in Hibari which he tried so hard to hide.<p>

Tsuna gave him all the love that he needed, Tsuna knew out of all his guardians it was Hibari who needed the more psychological care, and he knew the reason behind his bloodshed. He was lonely.

Hibari would throw away all his dignity for Tsuna, Tsuna was his precious boss.

It wasn't Tsuna that needed protection, it was Tsuna that protected him and pulled him back from the brink of insanity.

* * *

><p>All done...This took me so long, he's such a hard character to write O.o Those poor authors who write about him perfectly...<p>

I swear i tried not to make him too defenceless...but there was always a small cuter side of him ;) Remember the cute yawn from his fight with Shimon?

Gokuera will be next and hopefully he'll be easier to write :) If you have suggestions feel free tell me, im planning to write about other characters such as Reborn as well and possibly add a plot with all the characters, not just on what they thought about Tsuna ^^ Actions speak louder than works ne? ^^


	5. Gokudera:Adagio in Trust

I base this fic on the Manga if you haven't noticed yet..

**Twelfth Legion-**Thankyou :) Well don't we all wish Hibari was weak :P **Alia Inverse-**The reveiws you've poster so far, have been so encouraging, thank you so much. **Reena Vongolas-**Your reveiw made me squeel. it really did.

Here you go! Gokudera's Will!

* * *

><p>Gokudera never knew what love really was. His father never liked him, his mother died before he knew her properly. When Gokudera ran from home attempting to find a mafia family to join, no one wanted a weakling like him. Gokudera was smart but he didn't know manners, he wasn't taught.<p>

When Gokudera was given an offer from Reborn to become the right hand man of the Vongola Decimo he accepted. He could show off to his father and prove he didn't need anyone's help and that he wasn't weak. He wanted to become the best servant to the Vongola tenth, serve him well, so he can keep his position. He knew mafia bosses were ruthless and if he did anything wrong, his life would end. He knew in the mafia you couldn't trust anyone.

However when he was surrounded by dynamite, as panic washed over him, as the tenth tried to extinguish the dynamite he felt this person was different. When he spent days perfecting a move that nearly ended his life, he was told his boss worried for him. Someone worried for a man like him, an abandoned child, someone actually cared for a man who couldn't be trusted.

* * *

><p>When he fought for the other half of the ring, when he heard his<p>

boss screaming in desperation to lose, so he can watch fireworks with him, so he could spend time with everyone in the family, Gokudera knew the tenth treasured his life, and he should treasure it too so he may spend his every moment with a person who loved him.

* * *

><p>In the future, he fully realised his duties as a right-hand man. His tenth trusted him to work with others, to communicate with him and to fight in his place. Gokudera knew that man put his every trust in him. Gokudera knew he must not fail. As he fought Gamma, an injured Ryohei behind, Gokudera protected him for the boss and he did so without fail. Every second he fought in the future was fought for the tenth, every breath of life he took; he took so for his boss.<p>

* * *

><p>During his battle with , he spoke without hesitation that his pride was to protect his boss and with so he did, by victory.<p>

Gokudera puts his every trust in his boss as his boss puts his life on the line for him and the family, a boss who treats everyone not as subordinates but as close friends.

* * *

><p>Gokudera was a man with a deep, past of loneliness and sorrow.<p>

Gokudera a man who knew no love, is now loved together with a family.

* * *

><p>O.M.G. my writing has gone downhill. Gokudera is too easy to read. I couldn't write anything, everything was already told to us through the manga.<p>

It's the best i could do with Gokudera. His character is too straight-forward ." Secrective characters (Mukuro & Hibari) are so much easier to write..I have an urge to write about Tsuna's Mum and everyone else when im done with all the Guardians..

Ryohei is next (how do i even do this guy..? O.o)^^ but if your bored waiting for me as my brain explodes by writing Ryohei. i have another 2-3 stories under my belt XD

See you all next time, if you are still willing to stick with me :)


	6. Ryohei:Inspiration in a roundabout turn

This took sooooo long to write, im so sorry...oh well :)

* * *

><p>Ryohei was a man of his words. He was a man who could keep many secrets. His boss understood.<p>

He lived his life to the extreme, always doing everything with a dying will. Ryohei always started the path if no one else would do it.

When he met Sawada, he thought his skills as a boxer was amazing, a person who could finally be on par with him. As he knew Sawada more, he tangled himself in a web of gruesome histories which Sawada was to inherit.

Fighting had always been his passion, when he was engaged in a giant ring fighting for life and death, he realised winning has not been as easy as it always had been.

* * *

><p>Fighting seemed like second nature when he got to the future. He was always faced with endless danger; he knew he had arrived late when he saw everyone injured and tired. He wanted to fight to protect too, and when he found his sister had been in danger while he was living in comfort in the past, Ryohei's dying will grew with more passion. It grew not for the will to protect Kyoyo; it grew to protect the man who loved her.<p>

Ryohei, even he was older than the Vongola Boss, he truly respected the man. He respected him to tell Kyoko of his involvement in the mafia, he even told him is he made Kyoko cry he would punch him. Ryohei knew Sawada would protect her as he protected him.

Ryohei knew, if there was no one to start the battle that needed to occur he would put his all and be the first, the shining one who may not increase everyone's hopes, but would lead them and illuminate the path, in hope their will shall overtake their fear. He knew their fear, he knew as the oldest he had to uptake that responsibility to eradicate all their troubles.

When he was taken by Vindicare he had no regrets, he knew Sawada will take care of everyone.

* * *

><p>Ryohei knew he was impatient, rash and never thinks ahead, but he knows Sawada his boss will trust him to take care of everyone, to keep his secrets.<p>

Ryohei was a man of his words; he would protect his boss to the extreme, to use all his dying will, to encourage others to use their dying will.

Ryohei never changed his dying will. What he changed was the catalyst of his dying will. It was for Sawada and Sawada's only.

* * *

><p>Okay...that was just urgh...Oh well, im going to start writing about everyone else in KHR :) such as Reborn, Haru and etc...Who would you like to go next?<p>

Maybe after im doing with everyone else, i might actually create a story with a plot ^.^ hehe


	7. Reborn:Attachment

Eep. i would have written more*and updaed sooner*, but i start education stuff ." horrible. er, yea. here you go...Thanks for the lovely reveiw again!

* * *

><p>Reborn never wanted to have such an attachment to a student. He didn't attach himself to the Vongola, he was the top hitman and to keep himself up there he couldn't drown himself in allies and friends.<p>

Dame-Tsuna changed it all. Reborn saw him grow, saw him care for the people around him. Reborn saw his warmth not only in his personality but in his flame as well. He would have never guessed a person like him, who tripped, fell and failed class, could tie down the Hitman Reborn to the Vongola.

He hated himself for not noticing earlier, by the time he figured out during the Sun Ring battle it was far too late. When me told his student "Vongola doesn't need a boss who doesn't care for his sub co-ordinates" he secretly hoped they he was part of the list Tsuna would protect.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna slowly progressed and his ability grew stronger he could control the feeling to his heart leaping out, and it took all his self-control to cheer and give him all the support. He kept quiet.<p>

He tried to give advice in the meanest way possible, and every comment he made he attempted to make it out as he knew everything. He didn't.

Reborn as a child even as an adult he had always been lonely. During the curse, as a baby, he needed an attachment, a value no Arcobaleno will ever acknowledge.

* * *

><p>Reborn, silently sitting on the boss's shoulder, shining brightly with strength and power, but on the inside his heart melted and attached himself to his very own student.<p>

He wasn't lonely, even if he lived forever in his curse form, even if Tsuna lost the battle. Reborn would remember the student who would always have a place in his heart.

* * *

><p>Tada! R&amp;R.<p>

Ok, well i was thinking to writing a new story, linking up with this fic here...and using the personalities and backgrounds ive dont on this fic ... please wait and support me on the new story ^^ I have other fics if you would like to read them XD and, i would like to know who you want next ^^ i was planning on mama sawada XD


	8. Chrome:Treasure

Ah...the lovely Chrome :) Thankyou for all the reveiws, i loved reading them and i have to agree with EVERY single reveiw made. Have fun :)

* * *

><p>Chrome always treasured everything. She had nothing, and she never took anything for granted.<p>

When she nearly lost all her organs she willingly gave her body to Mukuro, because she had nothing to live for. She willingly became the other mist guardians, because she wanted to remain loyal to Mukuro. She even stored the courage to kiss her 'boss' on the cheek however much she didn't want it.

Further along the track when she saw her boss and his friends risk everything to protect others she questioned herself. She wanted to know why someone would care for someone who was so foreign to themselves and put everything on the line for them. Mukuro will use her to get out of Vindicare, Chrome knew, it was not out of love or sympathy but her Boss, his every momentum was for his friends. Chrome whom he had only met a once, immediately brought her quality food that tasted amazing. Chrome couldn't understand why. Mukuro couldn't even answer her.

* * *

><p>When she appeared lonely and away from no one, and fighting some far stronger than herself Chrome nervously whispered Mukuro and Boss. As she woke up she told herself she must work hard and help her boss and everyone. The girls were extremely nice to her and always told her how Tsuna was a wonderful person. When Chrome asked why he was so nice to everyone, they answered simply that Tsuna was a wonderful man. Chrome truly wished it was so.<p>

Chrome tried her very best to not worry Tsuna or Mukuro. She figured if she could lessen the stress she'll be helping her boss in a small way, and being of any aid made Chrome very happy.

During the trials as Tsuna worried over Chrome and Mukuro, she couldn't help but feel secure and she felt she could put her trust in this man. It took a while but Chrome finally wanted to live her life serving a righteous man.

* * *

><p>Even as Mukuro abandoned her, even though she was in tears, in her heart she knew her boss would protect her and accept her with open arms. Her boss Tsuna gave her a family of friends h she could fit in and finally live a life worth living.<p>

Chrome never looked back at the days before she met Tsuna. She knew the days were long gone and it was only a small fraction of her life. Chrome wanted her memories to be shared with moments with her boss and her beloved friends she finally had. She wanted memories of her independence and her strength.

Chrome truly believes all stories had happy endings. Even though it was a rocky cliff to get to her final destination she made it.

In the end, Chrome got her happy ending and she vowed to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>Done ^^ <strong>This will be the last chapter set out this way. the next chapter will be a full-fledged story<strong> **with all the guardians and Tsuna Of course :**) please look forward to it :)

I hope you'll keep supporting me and i keep writing this story :) thank you so much :) I have more stories on my page it you'll like to see :) my favourite so far is Autumn Stranger ^^

Bye Bye :) See you in the next chapter


	9. Author's Note

IM SO SORRY.

Ok. Well, I will be continuing with other characters, I've decided!

I have a after story called **Runaway, Tsuna**. Please visit it!

After I will update this one next on HARU!


End file.
